The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device including one or plural light emitting elements, and an illuminating device and a display device each including the light emitting device.
In recent years, a light emitting diode (LED) display device using an LED in a display pixel has got much attention as a lightweight and thin display device. The features of the LED display device include: the LED display device has not a view angle dependency with which a contrast or a color shade is changed depending on a viewing angle; and a response speed when a color is changed is fast. However, it is required for the LED display device that several millions of LED chips are mounted on a wiring substrate in a high yield, and are connected to one another with wirings. Therefore, a method that can achieve high yield of LED chips in a simple process is desired.
Heretofore, for example, a method is disclosed such that LED chips are held on a resin layer lying on a transfer substrate, a wiring substrate is stuck to the transfer substrate from a side of the resin layer on which the LED chips are kept held, and peeling is carried out in an interface between the resin layer and the transfer substrate, thereby collectively transferring the LED chips onto the wiring substrate. This method, for example, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-273596.
In addition, for example, it is expected that package type light emitting devices in each of which one LED chip is disposed on a surface of a thin base member having two electrode pads on a surface thereof, and the one LED chip is encapsulated with a protective member are mounted on a wiring substrate in a matrix. This technique, for example, is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3641122.